


A Helping Hand To Lend

by bravelydefaulted21



Category: Monster By Mistake
Genre: A monster by mistake, And I have a funny feeling that the stories just begun!, And he tricked me and i read a spell and everytime I sneeze!, But Tracy doesn't ever give up, Everybody thinks it's pretty awesome I become, Find the words that will return me to my former width and height, He's a wise cracking, Hi my name is Warren and I was just a kid like you, I'M A MONSTER BY MISTA-A-A-, I'm a monster by MISTAAAAAAKEEE, I'm a monster by mistake, I'm gonna tell you about Johnny the Ghost!, Johnny always has a helping hand to lend!, M/M, MONSTER BY MISTAKE., Mpreg, My secret monsteristic lies always keep me on the run, My sister Tracy tries the spellbook, Or i was until i found evil Gorghoul's magic jewel., Trumpet playing, We have sex in the attic, because who knows it if she might, boyfriend!, she never gets it right, shhh mom and dad don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelydefaulted21/pseuds/bravelydefaulted21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren Patterson was just a kid like you, or he was until he found evil Gorghoul's magic jewel. Then he tricked him, and he read a spell, so everytime he sneezes, he becomes a Monster by Mistake. However, his sister Tracy tries the spellbook to try and get him back to his former width and height, however she gets a spell wrong, and Warren develops a lust... A lust for the ghost that lives in his attic. But he knows that Johnny always has a helping hand to lend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand To Lend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in the Monster By Mistake fandom, if you don't like yaoi or little boys please click the back button now you hater >:(

Warren was in the attic, with his sister Tracy and the ghost that lived in his attic, Johnny B. Dead. This was going to be the day.. The day where Warren stopped being a monster by mistake. Tracy said she was sure this was the spell..  
"Okay, Warren, are you ready?"  
"Yeah!"  
Johnny especially looked happy for Warren. Finally, the boy would finally be able to become his normal, sexy self.... Did Johnny think that sexy part? No, it was probably just him. But he couldn't deny.. Warren had some kind of.. quality to him. A very, very drop-dead gorgeous quality.. He found that part funny, he was already dead.. but it was why their relationship couldn't work. He was dead, and Warren was a kid.. Poor Johnny.. But, at least he was allowed to be happy for him! As Tracy started to cast the spell, Warren and Johnny both closed their eyes, and Tracy fired the spell at Warren. It seemed like nothing happened, but they had to test it.. Tracy got a feather duster, and shoved it in Warren's face, and he sneezed...  
"GWAAAAAH!! Why am I still a monster!? Tracy, you said you found the right spell!"  
"I did, but-...Oh, hot damn.."  
Something certainly was different about Warren. He wasn't the same monster.. He was a drop dead, gorgeous hunk version of the monster.. Still blue, but he had the sexiest muscles and the sexiest looking face... Tracy gasped as she realized her sudden lust for her brother, and she ran downstairs screaming. Warren looked at himself.. Even he looked sexy. But then he looked at Johnny... He was even sexier. Their eyes met, and they knew it.. They knew that they were just meant for each other. Warren realized it was probably because of the spell, but... No, this wasn't just a spell. This was love. Warren went to Johnny still in his monster form, and stroked his cheek...  
"Johnny, I have a confession to make.. You're the hottest ghost I've ever met."  
"Oh, Warren.. I've always felt the same way about ya!"  
They knew what had to be done. They both started to strip, but they already realized that they didn't have clothes on. Moreso, Warren realized that he had a penis, which probably helped his image. He was a sexy, hunk of a monster, and Johnny wanted him inside of him... Being a ghost, Johnny was able to make it so that he turned into a muscular man, almost as hot as Warren, and just as big of a penis as he had. Johnny floated to Warren, giving his arms a massage, touching his penis against his own penis, while whispering in his ear...  
"I _always_ have a helping hand to lend."  
Johnny wrapped his ghost hand (which was solid because reasons XD) around Warren's penis, stroking it sensually as Warren let out loud, childish moans. "Johnny, please, put your penis inside of me...!" Johnny obliged, putting his penis inside of Warren's butthole, and having sex with him until all of his built-up ghost semen flowed into Warren. Warren let out an orgasmic yell, as Tracy watched on, looking at how hot the whole situation was..

 

The next day, Johnny and Warren woke up next to each other. Warren was still in his monster form, but something was different about him.. He was fat, and... and...  
"Johnny! I'm pregnant!"

**Author's Note:**

> omg did you guys notice the id number  
> 21x2 = 42 and 21 is my FAVORITE NUMBER  
> 666 which is the number of the devil which is mean and unchristianic and doesnt describe my fanfiction :(  
> 69 which warren and johnny may or may not have done.. owo
> 
> Made a sequel!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7596337


End file.
